


CAMPFIRE CHAT

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Missing scene:  The night before the first tent encounter.





	CAMPFIRE CHAT

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: CAMPFIRE CHAT

Author: dmcintoshtx@yahoo.com

Fandom: BROKEBACK MOUNTAIN

Permission to Archive: Yes

Genre: Slash

Rating: FRAO – NC-17

Summary: Ennis and Jack get to know one another.

Warnings: Explicit M/M sex

Disclaimer: These characters are owned by Annie Proulx. I just play with them sometimes.

Complete: Yes

Summary: Missing scene the night before the first tent encounter.

 

CAMPFIRE CHAT

 

“You may be a sinner, but I ain’t yet had the opportunity.” Ennis looked up at him. Jack couldn’t believe his ears. Ennis was a virgin! He couldn’t let that pass.

“You mean you haven’t ever got any?”

“Any whut?” Ennis asked.

Jack just stared at him.

“Oh….you mean…..no. Like I said, I ain’t had the opportunity.”

“Thought you was engaged. That seems like a pretty good opportunity to me.”

“Nah, Alma ain’t like that; says we have to wait till we’re married.”

“And you’re OK with that?”

“Can’t do nothin ‘bout it; she don’t want to.”

Jack shook his head and took another swig of whiskey and passed the bottle back to Ennis.

“What ‘bout your friends? You never ….you know…..fooled ‘round none?”

“Nah. My Daddy’d skin me alive if he caught me.”

“What ‘bout after he was gone?”

“We moved ‘round too much. Never had no friends after that.”

“Shame.” Jack stared into the fire.

“It’s the way things are. You can’t change what is.”

“I don’t know ‘bout that. I guess you could if you wanted to.”

“Opportunity don’t always just jump out at you for a thing like that.”

“Would you if you had the opportunity?”

“Whut?”

“Have sex?”

“Hell fire, sure I would. Wouldn’t you?”

“Already have. Lots of times.”

“You kiddin me?”

“Nope. I done it lots of times.”

“You didn’t say nothin ‘bout bein married.”

“I ain’t.”

“Who you do it with then?”

“Whoever wants to.”

Ennis was silent for a time; pondering the conversation. 

“You mean you go to one of them places…..where you pay money?”

“Oh hell no. I ain’t never had to pay for it. I get lots of offers. Some I go with; some I don’t.”

“Ya mean you actually turned it down some?”

“Sure. I meet lots of people traveling the rodeo circuit. Some I wanna do, others I don’t.”

“You’re pullin my leg.”

“I ain’t never touched your leg!” Jack grinned, and took the bottle Ennis handed him.

“Man….Where you do it? I mean…..in your truck?”

“Yeah, sometimes. Sometimes, in their cars, hotel rooms, gas station bathrooms.”

“You did not!”

“The hell I did! Over in El Paso! Just finished ridin in a rodeo there. Didn’t do much good and I was feelin sorry for myself. Went into the john at a Texeco station and splashed water on my face and this big dude comes in behind me. I pulled it out and proceeded to take a piss when I see he’s eyeing me and likin what he’s lookin at. Next thing I knew, we was going at it.”

“SHIT! Now I know you’re lyin! You ain’t never did it with no man!”

“Why wouldn’t I? Just as good as a woman; sometimes better.”

Ennis stared at him; still not believing.

“Why would you do it with a man when you could do it with a woman?”

“Sometimes there ain’t no women ‘round. ‘sides, like I said, sometimes doin it with a man is better.”

Ennis reached for the bottle; not knowing whether to believe him or not.

“You ain’t never had nobody even touch you?” Jack asked.

“Like I said. Alma says….”

“I ain’t talkin ‘bout Alma. Nobody’s never even….you know….worked it for you?”

“Ain’t nobody never touched it but me.”

“Shame. It feels really good.”

“I’ll get plenty a touchin in November when I get married.”

“You think so? You think all the sudden Alma’s just gonna be all over you?”

“Well maybe not right off……we’d need to get used to each other first.”

“I tell you friend, there ain’t nothin like havin someone wringin it out for you; ‘cept for bein inside somebody, a course.”

“You really done it? With lots of ….people?”

“Sure have. Hard to say which is best; bein inside someone, having someone inside of me, or gettin or givin a blow job. Hand jobs ain’t bad neither.”

“You done all them things?”

“Sure have.”

“What’s a blow job?”

“Boy, you sure ain’t been ‘round, have you!”

“No, I ain’t. You gonna tell me?”

“It’ll take the top of your head off, for sure!”

“What?.......How?”

“A blow job is when someone sucks you off.”

Ennis stared at him incredulously.

“Uh uh! “

“You don’t believe me?”

“Hell no I don’t!”

“It’s true. Feels damn good too. I’m getting hard just thinkin ‘bout it.”

Ennis thought about that for a while.

“Where’s the blowin come in?”

“No actual blowin goin on. They just call it that.”

“Well if it’s suckin, why don’t they call it a suck job?”

“Hell, I don’t know, Ennis. I didn’t make up the name.”

“You sure you got it right? That’s what it’s called?”

“Yep. Had enough of ‘em to know. That’s what it’s called.”

“You actually let someone put their mouth on you? And you did it? In their mouth?”

“Like I said, it’ll make you feel like the top of your head is coming off!”

 

Ennis tipped up the bottle and drank.

“I don’t believe a word you been sayin, Jack Twist. You’re just havin me on.”

“Nope. I can show you, if you’d like?”

“What you talking ‘bout? Show me what?”

“Show you how it’s done. Suck you off.”

Ennis thought about it for a minute then said, “You fucker! You’re talkin out your ass! If I was to pull it out right now, you’d run for the hills!” He leaned back against the log, stretching his long legs out in front of him; crossing them at the ankles.

Jack grinned at him. “Try me.” He dared.

 

“I gotta get back up to them sheep.” Ennis muttered, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

“Don’t want a blow job? How ‘bout a hand job then?” He moved closer, sitting down beside Ennis.

“You’re shittin me, right?”

“Nope. I’m horny as hell, just sittin here talking ‘bout it. I’m gonna hafta wring it out tonight anyway. Might as well do you; and you can do me.”

“I ain’t doin you nothing!” He started to get up but Jack reached over and squeezed the denim bulge in Ennis’s lap.

“You cut that out!” Ennis said, but didn’t get up.

“Why? You’re hard; I’m hard; don’t see what we can’t take care of things together?”

“You’re crazy!”

“Alright. I was just offerin.” Jack pulled his hand back and sat starin into the fire.

 

“You really do all that stuff?” Ennis asked in a quiet voice.

“Uh huh. It’s great. You’ll see, one of these days when you get up enough nerve to try it.”

“I don’t see Alma and me doin none of that stuff.”

“Probably right ‘bout that. The women I run into, don’t like suckin all that much. It’s the men that like that cause they know how good it feels.”

“It that good?”

“Better than good. More like incredible.” He smiled out from under his hat.

 

Ennis thought on that for a while.

“It’d probably be best if I knowd ‘bout such things ‘fore I get married, I mean.”

“Uh huh.” Jack agreed.

“I guess……if you really wanna, ……can’t see as it could hurt nothin.”

 

Jack turned to him and reached again for his bulge and caressed it. Ennis stiffened up some and gasped.

“Feel good?”

“Oh yeah.”

Jack undid Ennis’s belt and pulled the zipper down. He slid his hand inside, tickled the curls a bit first then reached on down further, grasping Ennis shaft; gripping it firmly and sliding his hand up and down over it.

Ennis grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“You sure ‘bout this? It’s OK and everythin?”

“Sure. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Don’t know. Just feel funny ‘bout it is all.”

“That’s ‘cause it’s your first time.”

 

He rubbed his thumb across the tip of Ennis’s cock, and he let out a yelp.

“You OK?”

“uh huh. Feels good. Do it again.”

“You mean this?” Jack rubbed the tip and all around the ridge and under it.

“Oh shit!......So when does the blowin or suckin come in?”

“Any time you’re ready.”

“I’d say right now’d be a good time. Much longer and it’ll be all over your hand.”

 

Jack lowered his head and ran his tongue all around the tip, and underneath the ridge.

“Son of a bitch!” Ennis squealed and sat upright, gasping for breath.

“Why don’t you just lay back and let me take care of this for you; show you how it’s done?” Jack worked the cock in his hand slowly.

Ennis said nothing, his brain was too addled to speak. He just laid back; head propped up on the log he’d been sitting on.

Jack pulled Ennis’s jeans down further, slipped them down under his hips; and lowered his mouth to the swollen shaft in his hand. He started licking up the sides of the cock; Ennis twitching and moaning with every touch of his tongue. When the cock was thoroughly licked, he took the tip in his mouth and began sucking; slowly at first, running his tongue back and forth over the tip, dipping his tongue in the little hole. Ennis squirmed and grabbed at Jack’s head.

Jack pulled off and whispered, “Don’t grab my head. Grab hold of that log behind you.”

Ennis did as he was told and grabbed on tight; his back arched, pressing his hips upward for more.

Jack lowered him mouth back down and took him full in then, down into his throat; and pulled back out. He repeated this action again and again, giving the tip extra attention each time he pulled up. Ennis was moaning and squirming trying to talk but not much came out.

“Oh God! Please! Jack…Yes….My….Oh…can’t….Yes…Ohhhhh shittttttt!” He came then, filling Jack’s mouth. Jack loved it and didn’t stop sucking until it seemed that Ennis had passed out and he thought he’d better check on him.

“You OK?” He asked coming up for air, wiping the corner of his mouth on his shirt sleeve.

 

“I think I know where the blowin comes from.” Ennis mumbled, eyes still closed in bliss.

“Where?” Jack asked. 

 

“I ain’t never blowed that much out of me in my life!”

Jack chuckled.

“You may be right.”

 

Ennis fixed his jeans and sat back up.

“So now what?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well are you gonna let me try it, or not?”

“You want to?”

“Sure! Why not?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, is all. I’d be satisfied with just a hand job if you’d rather?”

“Gotta learn ‘bout them too, I guess.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me. We got all summer. We can work up to the other stuff later if you want.”

“I’d like that.” Ennis said and reached over and undid Jack’s belt and zipper. His hand slid in and grasped the hard flesh. Jack gasped.

“Too soon? I need to do somethin else first? Oh yeah.” He pulled back a little and ran his fingertips through Jack’s pubic hair, swirling them around.

“That better?”

“Do whatever you want to do, Ennis; but do it because you want to do it; not because it was somethin that I did to you.”

“OK. If I do somethin wrong, you’ll tell me?”

“Can’t do nothin wrong as long as you got your hand there.” Jack smiled at him and pressed his hard-on up against Ennis’s hand.

Ennis squeezed and began to pump his hand up and down; causing Jack to ooooohhhh and aaaaahhhhh.

“It’s funny.”

“What? Jack asked, barely able to speak. “You sayin I got a funny dick?”

“No. I just meant……I ain’t never touch nobody’s cock before. You sure this is OK?”

“Uh huh.” Jack said, his head lolling back as his hips thrust forward.

“You can stop if you want. I ain’t holdin no gun on you.”

“You’re longer than me; but I’m bigger ‘round”

“Uh huh.”

“Want me to suck it?”

“Do what you want, nothing more.”

 

Ennis lowered his head and ran his tongue over the tip of the leaking cock. Jack let out a howl.

“I do it wrong?” Ennis asked, pulling back up.

“No! Shit, no. It’s incredible! I just didn’t expect it is all.”

“Can I do it again?”

“Do what you want.”

“What I really want is to fuck you, but we can’t do that.”

“Whatever.” Jack really didn’t care; he was enjoying just pushing his hips up; feeling his cock in Ennis’s hand.

Ennis bent his head down and licked him again, swirling his tongue over the head, underneath and all around while he worked his hand up and down; Jack groaning with every movement.

He took the tip in his mouth then and sucked; marveling at the taste, feel and smell of this wondrous experience. All his senses seemed to be clashing together at once, coming alive with his first taste of forbidden fruit. It was his! All his and he had the entire summer to enjoy it!

Jack was shuddering beneath him and saying something but he didn’t hear anything above the pounding that was going on inside his own head. So this was what it was all about! All the sly looks; the dirty jokes! This is what they were talking about!

Jack stiffened up and shot off in Ennis’s mouth with a grunt. Ennis took it all in, greedy for more, he kept on sucking until Jack finally pulled away.

 

“Enough, Ennis. Stop.” He pulled away and wrestled his jeans back into place.

Ennis sat staring at Jack, wondering if he had done something wrong.

“You OK?” he asked Jack.

“Yeah, just give me a minute to catch my breath.” He reached for the bottle of whiskey and took a long drink then passed it on to Ennis.

“I do it wrong?” He asked, taking the bottle and taking a drink.

“Hell no! You’re a natural. You did just great!”

“Good, cause I’d like to do it again.”

“OK. Sure. Just not right now. I need to rest a bit.”

“OK.” 

They leaned back against the log, resting as Ennis finished the bottle off. His mind drifted off to the sheep.

“Too late to go out to them damn sheep.” He tried to get up but his legs wouldn’t work. He crawled a few steps then said. “Hell, it’s too late. “You got a extra blanket? I’ll just curl up out here and grab 40 winks, ride out at first light.”

 

THE END


End file.
